Friendship and hogwarts
by sharkwave
Summary: A muggle born named Riath comes to hogwarts ignorant of the wizarding world and makes fast friends with a few other kids. But as the school life goes on she has to deal with changes that threatened to tear her newly found life apart.
1. Chapter 1

Riath sat in the middle of platform 9 and three courters. Her day hadn't been too bad. Other than having to rapidly pack her things, and freaking out thinking that she'd hit the connecting brick wall, she was here. At the train. The place she'd wanted to be ever since she found out that her brother was a wizard. In fact he was the one that she was mad at. But she guessed she should be grateful. After all if he hadn't pulled her through the wall she wouldn't have been here. She would have still been panicking at the muggle station. Muggle. What a strange word to her. She was raised by her "muggle" mom. She was as her mom put it "a gift from the sperm donor stork". So when she and her brother got the word from Hogwarts a year after one another. She was exited. She always wanted to learn magic and here it was. But suddenly a new thought came. What if I'm too different? If I don't know anything at all? I mean I freaked out at the WALL. There's worse things than that! But if worse comes to worse, they probably don't know what a sperm donor is either..."

The warning whistle sounded bringing her out of her thoughts and into the situation. Her mother hurried her and her brother Joshua onto the train and waved goodbye as she separated from him and went to go find a compartment. After checking about 5 she dreamily wandered into a compartment. There was a girl there reading.

"Umm… may I sit here?" Riath asked timidly.

The girl looked up with a smile on her face and said "sure! My name is Venus. What's yours? Are you a first year like me?"

"Yeah I am! My name is Riath. How're you?" She asked grinning as she pulled her baggage into the compartment.

"I'm good. So are you a muggle born?"

"yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Well you were looking about like you were nervous and I just guessed."

The warning whistle sounded bringing her out of her thoughts and into the situation. Her mother hurried her and her brother Joshua onto the train and waved goodbye as she separated from him and went to go find a compartment. After checking about 5 she dreamily wandered into a compartment. There was a girl there reading.

"Umm… may I sit here?" she asked timidly.

The girl looked up with a smile on her face and said "sure! My name is Venus. What's yours? Are you a first year like me?"

"Yeah I am! My name is Riath. How're you?"

"I'm good. So are you a muggle born?"

"yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Well you were looking about like you were nervous and I just guessed."

"wow that's some good guessing! Yeah I'm really nervous. My brother goes here and he refused to tell me what happened the first night. So what are you reading?"

Venus showed her the dark green cover that displayed a black heading that said _Trolls and their history. By Ethilna Yappenrs_

"TROLLS? Do they even exist?" Riath exclaimed.

Venus burst out laughing. "Of course they exist!"

Riath's jaw almost dropped. "YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!"

Venus just nodded. "Man what is the muggle world like that you don't know these things?"

Riath blushed "I mean people just account that stuff abut being fake!"

Conversations about families soon ensued. As they talked Venus explained about her family. :P

"I come from a line of wizards that consider themselves to be the true line of wizards. Mud blood is insulting because it implies that your line of heritage is mud. See, my family has all been in a house called Slytherin and they expect me to go into that house too."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?"

"No! I want to be in Ravenclaw! That's where all the really smart people go!"

"Are those the two houses?"

"No no!" said Venus. "There's also Gryffindor for bravery and also Hufflepuff for loyal people! Any way it doesn't matter what house your in so long as you're a good person. I need to use the bathroom want to come with?"

They set out and on their way back they sighted two boys with extra luggage sitting outside the compartments in the hallway. One of theem was taller with black hair pulled back in a pony tail and round half moon glasses and the other a muscular medium heighed boy with light brown hair

Riath's eyes became large as she recognized two of the cases. "Bass and saxofone!" she squeeked. Her eyes immediately became focused on the two boys "Which one of you plays which?" She asked.

The black haired boy stood "I play the saxofone. My name? Dave Minnow." He said with a mischievous grin. "

That means I'm the bassist" said the sandy haired boy "Name is Abraham. Please though call me Abe." He smiled sheepishly. "which instrument tdo you play may I ask ?"

"Piano, but I write music!" Riath replied.

Venus meanwhile seemedmore concerned about how attractive David was rather than playing a musical instrument. "Why don't you come back to our compartment guys." She said. "I'm Venus and our compartment is just us."

Abraham smiled. "Yeah that'd be nice right Dave?"

He nodded and they headed off together to the compartment.

The which with the food kart came by and Venus bought some chocolate frogs and bertie bots every flavored beans.

"Here." she said as she handed one frog to Abe.

"Mmm thanks." He said. Abe nibbled a bit of the frogs head off and felt slightly rejuvenated. Meanwhile Riath was the first one to stare at the chocolate frog riggling in her hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"You don't know what a chocolate frog is!" exclaimed Abe. After a blank stare from Riath he explained.

"Well. It's an enchanted treat and you get a card at the end."

"Like Pokemon?" Asked Riath and got a stare from the other three

"What in Merlin's name is pokemon?" They both exclaimed.

As Riath explained And so the night went on. Venus had brought a ton of sweets and they had a blast tasting all the treats and daring each other to try new things. By the time that night fell they had become fast friends and hoped to be in the same house.


	2. Chapter 2

They piled out of stopped train becoming lost in the crowd. Suddenly a booming voice came from near the lake.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"I guess that's us" Venus said as she grabbed Riath's hand as Riaht had gotten lost in the crowd being shorter than most of the kids her age. Abe and David caught up quickly and they followed the giant mman to the lake.

"We're supposed to get in these? " Venus said apprehensively eyeing the old boats. "They look decrepid!"

Riath grinned at her. "I guess so?"

She shrugged and steped in the boat along with the others.

As it turned out no sinking, capsizing or turtling occurred And they entered the castle wet but unharmed.

They were led into the castle by giant man who had yelled Firs' years. Then they were left by an old lady who scared the living daylight out of them all when she said louder than anyone had expected. "Hello First years!" She cleared her throught and said "I am Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching you transfiguration! I am in Gryffindor and hope to see some of you in my house. In a moment you will be sorted into one of four houses but for now wait one moment please." And with that she swept out of the room

The crowd started to get fidgety and a few of them complained about Abe's bass.

"Leave him alone!" David said pushing the boys that were now taunting them to the side. It only stopped once Professor McGonagall came back.

"First years come with me!" She shrilled.

The crowd moved and the four new friends were swept into the great hall. People stared at them as they moved along. Riath felt her stomach drop and looked at Venus and the boys. The others looked less nervous than she felt. Soon they stopped and Riath who was looking around in awe at the ceiling which looked like the night sky bumped into Venus.

Venus looked back not startled but annoyed.

"Sorry!" Riath whispered to her

Suddenly the hat on the stool in the middle of the room burst into song.

_Come hither young ones, witches and wizards,_

_Come sit on this stool just come hither._

_And learn to which house you are destined to be._

_Which you will only learn if you sit under me._

_Will you be a Gryffindor?_

_their hearts brave like the lion's roar?_

_Or maybe that of Ravenclaw_

_The smartest and brightest of them all_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_The cunning people fit right in_

_Or last but least hufflepuff_

_The brave, hard working, with the loyalist stuff._

_So come and sit and do not try to hide_

_For I'm the sorting hat and can see everything inside!_

The hall burst into applause and thoughts raced through Riath's mind. Which one would she be in? She wasn't hard working, nor cunning, brave or super smart. Could they kick her out? Would she have to come back on the train in the dark? Her stomach gave another sickening lurch as McGonagall started calling names.

"Amerti Thomsan." Became the first Slytherin. And on and on it went.

"Dougal Mars!" The boy with the jet black hair who was taunting Abe strode confidently to the seat. After a few seconds he became the first Ravenclaw.

A boy with a long nose and brown hair whose name turned out to be Smith, Hunter. became a Slytherin.

It wasn't soon before "Gurgrich Venus!" was called. Venus bit her lip and hurried up to the stool. She put the hat on and had an expression like she was hoping very hard. The next word spoken was that of the hat RAVENCLAW! It yelled and Venus' mouth dropped open. She took the hat off, kissed it and practically flew to the Ravenclaw table where they had erupted in loud cheering.

More people we're called then

"Jackson, Abraham!"

Abe went up and was soon marked a Hufflepuff. Riath exhaled. They were already to J? She would be soon! And as if by fate she heard. "Jones, Riath!" She braced herself and ran up. Sitting on the chair she took a look at Venus and Abraham in their new houses.

Maybe I'll be with them. She thought fleetingly and put the hat on her head. She almost gasped as as there was a voice in her head.

"Hmmm.. " It said. "not cunning. You are smart. And loyal." Riath perked up. She would be with Abe or Venus! "But my dear, you will have to be brave. And you will be and therefore…" the last bit was shouted to the world "GRYFFINDOR!" Her eyes widened and she saw Venus shrugging. She took the hat off and walked to the now giddy Gryffindor table. Sitting down she was clapped on the back by someone. "Good job!" The voice said but she wasn't paying attention.

Soon other names we're called. David Minnow ended up in Gryffindor and took a seat next to her. It all ended then, Zumiba, Jilllian was sorted into Gryffindor and somebody on the staff got up and announced that the forbidden forest was off limits and other unimportant things. A feast appeared on the table and she dug into it glad that at the very least she was with Dave. Abe waved and smiled to them later and venus sent her a thumbs up. She felt the knot in her stomach loosen.

After all, she'd get to see the other two eventually right?


End file.
